The purpose of this study is to explore the patterns, causes and consequences of changes in functioning health in a longitudinal framework. Most of what we know about health among the older population tells us little about the processes of health change that occur as a group of older people ages. This is because most of what we know comes from cross-sectional analyses of health differences or at most involves an analysis of change between two time periods. These analyses do not allow us to understand in any detail the patterns of health change over a longer period of old age nor the causes and consequences of these changes. Panel data from the Longitudinal Study on Aging spanning 6 years for individuals who are over 70 years of age and living in the community at baseline, associated HCFA Medicare Part A data, and the National Death Index will be used to address the following questions: 1. How should changes in functional health be measured? 2. What are the covariates of patterns of functional change? 3. Are patterns of functional change differentially associated with the use of environmental adaptations? 4. How are patterns of change in functioning associated with various surgical procedures and causes of death? Implications The results of this analysis are expected to contribute to the following areas of inquiry/debate: the understanding of patterns and correlated of change in functional health; targeting of services and interventions to specific population subgroups; outcomes research for several acute conditions and frequently employed procedures; and the understanding of the relationship between disability, morbidity, and mortality. It is expected that this research will improve our understanding of the dynamics and covariates of changes in functioning and thus provide clues as to how best reach the goal of postponing the onset of disability among older Americans.